Two For All
by Yojimbra
Summary: While saving Eri her quirk goes into overdrive. Sending both him and her over fifty years into the past to come face to fist with the seventh inheritor of One for All Nana Shimura. Now he has to become the Pillar that All Might was and deal with a full powered All for One, fortunately he has a host of new allies willing to help him out. [Hiatus, Discontinued, Up for adoption, pick1
1. Chapter 1

"Eri," The dam that had held back everything that was One for All began to open, a torrent of power flooded his body, growing strong within him the more those floodgates opened. But it also brought pain, even after all this time he could barely use 100% of One for All just standing still. But Eri, made that pain vanish as quickly as it came. "Will you lend me your power?"

He didn't have time for her answer, the villain Overhaul was attacking, earthen spikes came from the ground and buildings heading straight for him. He slipped through them with ease, even keeping in mind Eri who was holding on to his back for dear life. With all his might - and then some - he kicked up at the monstrous villain. His leg broke, muscles tore, foot shattered all to be repaired instantly by Eri's amazing quirk.

It was getting stronger. She didn't know how to control it, he needed to finish this quick. "Hang on Eri."

She sounded scared, gripping onto him with whatever strength she could muster. Her foot was stuck on the gas pedal, trying to help him with everything she had in her. For her sake, he needed to end this quick.

He shot towards Overhaul, looking for that opening, it was barely a second, the time between injury and recovery. He just needed to get in one good shot during that small window.

There was a snap. Debre hung in the air like a chandelier made of trash, even the lighting that unrefined power of One for All that leaked out from his stopped, bright, tangible, unmoving. The wind didn't rush around him, he didn't move forward, and his foe didn't fall. The only thing that moved was his mind.

And Eri.

Her hands gripped at his costume, face pressed into his shoulder. She was whimpering. Crying.

Everything began to move again, except for him. Overhaul rose and fell, deformed, reformed, buildings repaired themselves, the day turned to night, then day again, and again and again, and all the while his body was frozen unable to move. The sun was setting in reverse. Summer came, then Spring, Winter, and fall again. It grew faster, and faster, seasons and years blurring all around him.

He needed to make her stop. He had to. This was too much. With all of his strength, his jaw broke against whatever force had him stopped. Just enough for him to speak. If barely.

"Eri."

She gasped. And the world became still once again, and he was moving again.

Just in time to crash into the concrete building with enough force to crack it and his nose.

What just happened? Where was he?

Eri screamed, and he felt her grip slip. He turned to catch her pulling her in and launching off the wall using full cowl to descend at a nice safe pace; right between a dumpster and a trash can. They were in an alleyway next to a street that hummed with activity. "Are you okay, Eri? just hold on alright. I'll figure this out. Everything will be alright."

Eri nodded her eyes were soaked with tears and her breathing was irregular. She was shaking he needed to get her somewhere safe soon. When he touched her shoulder she gasped and gave a whimper. "It'll be okay, he won't hurt you anymore."

His phone had no signal, that was strange and concerning, it was on the hero network so unless that went down he should have at least some kind of signal inside any city. This was bad, where were they?

"Hey!" A voice came from the street, he saw a girl with long back hair dressed in a school uniform pointing at him. Then she was charging at him. "Stay away from that little girl you villain!"

She flipped twice in the short distance between them gathering more momentum as her ponytail chased after her like a comet's tail. There was something familiar about her - She came to a stop inches away from him, all of that momentum being transferred into her fist - and there was something familiar about that punch. He could barely get Full cowl up in time to block the punch. She hit like a truck.

"It's not like that! I'm trying to-!" His feet slid against the slick ground and heard Eri gasp.

She didn't give him the chance to explain, her first attack was followed by a second and a third, each one as devastating as the last. What kind of quirk did she have that let her do this? He recognized her uniform by the second blow that barely grazed his chin. It was a U.A. uniform, he would have known if there was another super-powered quirk in U.A.

"Like Hell, I'm going to listen to some villain making a poor little girl cry!" She roared into her fourth punch. Sparks of power flew around her fist spreading outward around her body. It was so much like One for All. But that couldn't be.

He caught her punch, the shockwave spreading throughout his body, making his teeth rattle. Twenty percent was barely enough to catch her punch. For a moment she looked at where their hands met, her eyes wide. Then came the shockwave. It blasted both of them apart and sent the trash flying into the air.

Eri's scream tore through the noise. Crap! He couldn't save her! He had to keep his promise!

"Eri!" He called, getting ready to leap past this crazy girl and towards Eri. The bin he had set her next to had toppled over. But she wasn't anywhere to be seen. Where was she?

"Would you two knock it off." A stern voice stopped him in his track. A tall man with white hair and a harsh face landed behind them, a still crying Eri safely in his hand as he carried a book bag over his shoulder. He was wearing a U.A. uniform as well.

"Sora!" The woman cheered, in a fighting pose once more. "How is someone so fast always so late? Now come on and help me beat this villain."

Sora? That name sounded so familiar but it was also a short simple name.. He was a U.A. student, wasn't he? Maybe he was an upperclassman. But ever since he met Mirio and the Big Three he tried to get to know them better. But that wasn't a quirk he recognized.

"I'm not a villain, I'm trying to protect Eri." Wait, shouldn't most of the U.A. students be doing their work-study right now? What were these two doing wearing their uniform? Maybe they were imposters trying to get into to U.A. No, that was just being paranoid.

"Ha! Like I'll buy-" The girl began,

But was silenced by Sora's book back slamming into her head. His face was twisted into a wicked scowl. "Dumbass. Why don't you think before you act, you almost hurt this little girl!"

With that, he sat Eri down onto the ground.

"Izuku!" She cried running over towards him and holding onto his leg for dear life.

"It's okay Eri, I got you now." He patted the girl in the back trying his hardest to maintain a smile that would make her feel safe, even as his heart was still pounding and his limits still shook from the force of the black haired girl's punches. She was strong. "Um, are you U.A. Students?"

The tall man did not appear amused by that and made a disgusted sound. "Reluctantly, can't believe I have to go through all this just to use my quirk. Anyways, sorry that this idiot caused you so much trouble. Her sense of justice has a hair trigger." With a grunt, he picked up the girl. "I'm Sorahiko, and this troublemaker is Nana Shimura."

Wait. Nana Shimura? No, it couldn't be. It had to be coincidence, there was no way that this was the seventh holder of One for All. And then Sorahiko, wasn't that Gran Torino's name? It had to just be a coincidence.

But then she smiled giving him a V for victory. He felt like he had seen her before. "Sorry about that, it's a good thing you're pretty tough. What's your quirk?"

It was impossible. But at the same time. He held Eri just a bit closer. She could rewind people, but what if it was more than that. It seemed so out there, but he couldn't shake the feeling in his gut. And there was one question that he could ask. "I'm Izuku Midoriya, and umm, do you guys know who All Might is?"

Nana snorted. "What? No, is that your Hero name or something? Hey wait? How'd you get your license before us? I thought anybody our age had to go through U.A. to get it." she gasped, smiling behind her hands. "Unless you're a vigilante like Sora."

Sora gave another grunt clicking his teeth together and pinching Nana's cheek. "It's not vigilante if I get caught because my friend has a big mouth."

"Oww, hey, I'm sorry, but he's like our age and stuff and if there was a shortcut I wanna take it too." She whined, dangling by her cheek like a fish out of water.

"So you don't know who All Might is?" He asked, his mouth going dry, the world began to spin and he could barely keep himself standing. Nana Shimura, Sorahiko. He didn't want it to be true. It couldn't be. That wasn't something that should happen. Was this what Nighteye saw? His death?

"No, should we?" Sora asked, finally letting go of Nana's cheek. "Well whatever, sorry for bothering you again, keep up the good work or whatever. Unlike this one." He nudged Nana with his elbow, "I'd rather not be late for the first day of class."

"Oh! Right! We're so going to be late! Sorry, Izuku! Bye Eri!" She leaned down to the little girl and made a smile on her face. "Be sure to smile a lot okay! It's important."

The pair turned to leave. And Izuku was certain now. It had to be them. And even if it wasn't them, it wouldn't hurt to check. Besides, Nana's quirk felt too familiar to be anything else.

His eyes fell to a newspaper, declaring the first official Hero Academy being opened to students this week; U.A. opened over sixty years ago.

"Wait," He took a step forward, keeping Eri close by. "My quirk. It's called One for All, and I need to defeat All for One."

Both of them stopped dead in their tracks, only the traffic of the street beyond them and the beating of his own heart gave him any indication that time hadn't frozen again. The pain in his arm, the twisting of his stomach and his hand on Eri's back reminded him that this was real. All too real.

Nana turned to him first, her smile was gone and her face was even more dangerous than when she first attacked him. "How do you know those names?"

Followed by Sora, his face was unreadable, eyes closed and nothing but a few short popped his neck and snapped his wrists. He was getting ready to fight. That was something he'd rather avoid.

"This is going to seem hard to believe." He didn't believe it himself. He didn't want to believe it. But the proof was there. "But, I'm the ninth holder of One for All, and you're the Seventh, right?"

"Wait, wait, wait." Sora took a bold step forward, his eyes sharp and filled with distrust. "You expect us to believe, that you're from the future? Or some shit like that? Like hell, I'm going to believe that you damn twerp."

"Wait, Sora." Nana stopped him with the back of her hand. A giant smile growing on her face. "He's being honest. I didn't see it before because of the girl's fear, but I can now. He's got one hell of a spark."

 **AN: I didn't want to write any of my current projects so I started a new one.**

 **Anyways, this is going to be a bit of a project. (It was actually hinted at in No Laughing Matter). With this I'm actually going to attempt to do a bit more action and adventure than I normally do. There's going to be a lot of OCs as well given the time frame. But there should still be plenty of romance.**


	2. Chapter 2

Cranes, scaffolding, and other construction equipment still clung to the skeleton of the structure that would one day be the main U.A. building. Where there were once trees blooming, saplings now grew in sheltered cages made of chain link fences. And instead of the wall that once surrounded U.A. a crowd of people and police barriers barred their way.

It wasn't the crowd of reporters that once gathered to get a look at what happened in U.A. It was a protest, signs calling for all quirks to be banned, that heroes would just make more problems, and general anti-quirk craze. Society had just crawled back onto its feet, and anti-quirk laws were prevalent.

But those laws just made it easier for those that wanted to use their quirks for evil to do so. At least, that's what he felt anytime he read the history books. There was so much good that quirks had done and can do, that outweighed the risk of evil, he grew up in the age of heroes, he had seen the proof.

"Ignore them," Sora muttered, his eyes scanning the road for a moment to run across, despite the crosswalk a few meters down. A complete disregard for the little laws reminded him of the Gran Torino that he knew, that and he had the same scowl.

"We'll just have to prove them wrong," Nana smiled holding Eri's hand as an older sister would. All Might had told him little about the woman, besides that she was strong, beautiful, kind, and her philosophy on smiles. She was desperate to try and get Eri to smile, and if she kept it up she might be the one to do just that. "Isn't that right Eri?"

"Why are you trusting me so easily?" He wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth, U.A. was probably the safest spot for Eri at the moment, and it'd be just about the only place that would be able to understand their current situation. They seemed to be more accepting that he was in the past than he was.

Nana smiled at him, she did that a lot, "It's my quirk, well, it's my, you know, the other quirk I have."

"Idiot," Sora barked, "don't go tell'n people abou-"

"We're clear!" Nana shouted, taking off across the street pulling Eri and him by proxy laughing with every step. Even once they reached the sidewalk she continued to pull them along diving through a couple of saplings and avoiding much the of the crowd as they vanished behind several temporary buildings. "Hurry up Sora! We're late! I think Leo is already talking!"

"Wah!" Eri screamed as Nana scooped her up and placed her on her back.

"Don't worry Eri I won't let you go!"

That was his line.

"Who's Leo? What's going on? And be careful with her!" The last thing that needed to happen was Eri's quirk activating again. What would happen if Nana got erased? Or she got, no, that wasn't fair, Overhaul wasn't right Eri's quirk wasn't a curse. He needed to have faith in her.

"It's orientation, and Leo is-"

"A pain in the ass," Sora mumbled.

They rounded the corner to become in front of the school, the dirt of the garden was still barren, and construction equipment served as artificial barriers. A crowd of people with cameras and microphones gathered around a temporary stand and podium, behind them standing in squares of nine were U.A. students.

The first generation of U.A.

At the podium stood a giant lion stuffed into a business suit that looked ready to burst under the pure strength it was trying to hold back. There was no questioning who this man was his name was clawed into every history book. The first Official Hero, founder of U.A. the Lion of Justice - Leo Shuzin.

"It is with great honor and pride that I…" Leo flipped through a stack of cards, his glasses nearly falling off his enlarged nose. "That I have.. Gathered… these young souls…"

"We need to get in line before he sees us," Sora whispered, that same look of fear on his face that All Might had whenever he brought up Gran Torino. Just what was his relationship with Leo?

There were fewer students than he would have thought, far fewer. Some stood with their heads held high uniforms straight and ready, others looked more delinquent than Kacchan, few looked unsure of themselves. But most stood in a silent rage.

"Will be the first among many too…" A growl came over the speakers when they fell into formation, well mostly, Nana and Sora took their spots in the back column, and he was forced to stand nearby holding Emi.

"Crap," Sora muttered, standing straight and forcing a smile onto his face. "He noticed."

On the stand several other people all in suits, looking more like politicians than actual heroes took a step back from the Lion of Justice as he began to growl louder. "The first among many too become… become…"

"Become." The hair of Leo's mane began to bristle. He pawed the red tie that now looked to be choking him, the growling growing louder by the moment. Just as it looked like Leo was fit to explode in a rage he took a deep breath and took off his glasses, a breath later and he unplugged the microphone.

"To hell with this!" Leo's voice was accompanied by a true lions roar that scared the birds away. Every other sound was cowed by his voice, the mumbling of the media, the grumbling of the students, even the traffic gave a moment's pause to respect its might. He pulled at his collar, tearing his tie off and ripping off more than a few buttons.

He slammed his hands down onto the podium, sending his cards scattering to the crowd. "We are at war!" He growled pushing off the podium his voice carrying further now than it had with the microphone. "A war that we have been fighting for over a century. A war not only against those that would use their gifts to inflict misery upon others but the very fear that has seeped into the cracked heart of our society."

He swung a mighty claw, the sleeve of his suit bursting at the shoulders and he gestured towards the heavily armored police force and military men that stood nearby, knocking the podium aside. Lips twitching in a snarl. "Soldiers will not be enough to win this war. You are all here to become proof that quirks can be used for something more than death, destruction, and misery!"

"Inside each and every one of you is a defiant soul that refuses to submit to the injustice that runs rampant through our society. Let those emotions inside of you boil until you unleash a roar that will shake the hearts of our society free from the chains of fear that grip them!" A roar that shook the very earth carried those words with ease. Leo stomped the ground and punched his fists together.

"Victory alone will not be enough. Even an absolute victory is but a drop to what we need. We must take every extra step, go every extra mile, and abolish the scars that selfish acts have inflicted upon the minds of people trying to live honest lives with ones of selflessness. It will not be easy. But one day you shall stand with your head held high as true Heroes!" The great man of a lion stood, his breaths rumbling like a mountain ready to explode. The world was silent in as the storm of his passion waned and he collected himself.

Izuku felt a lump in his throat, his heart was pounding just like when he watched All Might as a child. All Might might be the greatest hero, but the Lion of Justice was the beast that allowed him to exist in the first place.

Once collected, Leo took out his glasses once more and righted the podium, turning on the mic as he did. His voice timid once more. "Welcome to the first year of U.A. the birthing ground of heroes, I look forward to teaching you. Now then, Ms. Haruno will answer any questions the media have, I must first look towards my students."

A pain began on his cheeks, had he really been smiling that much? Still, he was in the past and he had just witnessed history! This was amazing! How many of these heroes did he know? Let's see what were the famous ones? There had to be some he knew maybe if he found out their quirks!

"Sora, Nana, you two sure are late," a blond-haired woman wearing red heels, a short skirt, and a white lab coat approached them. Her hair was done up into a bun held in place by a syringe and a stethoscope hung around her neck. That and she was a bombshell in every sense of the word.

"Chiyo? What the hell's with that getup?" Sora asked.

Nana jumped over instead of taking an extra step. "Yea! It looks like you bought a cheap slutty nurse costume."

The woman blushed, pulling at her lab coat so that it hid more of her curves. "It's my uniform! Faculty are supposed to be wearing their Hero Uniforms, and this was all I had."

"What? You're not a student? Don't tell me they let a quack like you teach," Sora gave an annoyed growl.

"No, I'm the school nurse, the pays' good and I have a license to use my quirk now. Also, call me by my Hero name here; Recovery Girl."

His brain must have stopped working. This woman was Recovery Girl? The little old lady? She was a blonde? Wait, she looked older than Gran Torino, and she was faculty. She looked about their age! Just how old was she?

Chiyo gave both him and Eri a once over before looking back at Sora and Nana. Eri grabbed his leg tighter, she was shaking, Leo's roar must have terrified her. "Who are they?"

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you," Sora mumbled. "But they're the reason we're late."

"No, they're why I'm late," Nana held her thumb to her chest, then shot a finger towards Sora. "He's late because he slept in."

Sora grunted and looked away. "Don't even know why I'm -"

"Sora!" The same great roar that had silenced the crowd minutes ago was directed right at the group. Thunderous footfalls that shook the earth grew closer every moment, then came to a stop. "Drop Kick of Justice!"

The clawed feet of the Principal slammed into Sora's face with all the force of a lion that ate iron weights for breakfast. Picking him up with a single claw Leo held Sora a few feet off the ground. He was starting to see why All Might had been afraid of his teacher if these two had a similar relationship. "You damn brat! Didn't I tell you not to be late? This is the thanks I get for stick my neck out for you? You damn punk!"

"Waaah!" Eri cried pushing her face into his leg even more. He placed a hand on her back, trying to tell her that it was okay, but she was already shaking.

"A child?" Leo's snarl vanished, and before Sora had hit the ground with a thud the great beast was crouched in front of him. He was making a face that was far from the snarl he had moments ago, it looked like he was trying to look like a smiling cat, his paw was even held up in the same way. "Come now little girl, don't cry I'm just a big ol' kitty cat," He pulled out a bunch of cute cat stickers and even a paw shaped lollipop. "You want some stickers? Or a lollipop?"

Eri shook her head and took a stepback peering at the man from behind his leg.

"Uhh, Mr. Lion of Justice sir, she's umm been through a lot," He tried to explain holding up his other hand. "And I think your roar scared her."

"Ahhh!" The great cat growled in frustration, then flopped onto his back, acting less like a superhero and more like a kitten that hadn't been fed. "Why're kids always so afraid of me? I'm a really nice guy ya know? I even make sure that my fur is super soft so they can pet me." A single eye opened up and eyed him up and down. "I like your suit kid, very heroic, who are ya anyways?"

"I'm Izuku Midoriya," what was he supposed to say after that? That he was from the future? Nana believed him because of her quirk… quirks. And what about Eri did he explain her quirk? Still, he had to say something, didn't he? "And I'm going to be the number one hero."

Leo sat up cross-legged letting out yawn into a deep chuckle that was closer to a purr than anything else. "Number one hero huh? I like your guts kids, but I'm already risking my neck for that punk over there." A clawed thumb jabbed towards Sora, who was still in a fluttering state of catatonic. "So, what's your quirk? And what's up with your little sister?"

Leo made his happy cat face once again, offering Eri the sucker once more. She took a slow step forward reaching out for the paw that was easily the size of her head. She petted the fur gently, and even when Leo purred she didn't smile but the fear in her eyes was gone for now. "Soft."

"I told you it was super soft didn't I?" He leaned his head forward exposing his neck and his mane. "Touch my mane, it's even softer."

"I umm, well the thing is, I don't really know how exactly to," He was bad at saying things even when he knew what to say, what was he supposed to do when he didn't know? "I, well that is can we talk about this in private?"

Even with Eri's hand buried in his mane Leo gave him a sharp glare. "Listen, kid, I've got a lot to do today and not a whole lot of time to do it, and I don't really want to add to the workload unless its an emergency, so can you come back like tomorrow or something?"

But what was he going to do? He couldn't ask All Might, Night Eye, his friends, his mother, he was alone here with no one but a little girl he needed to protect no matter what. And he couldn't just let her sleep on the streets.

"Leo-sensei!" Nana hopped over to them beaming without a care in the world.

"Nana dear, you really shouldn't let that scoundrel Sora influence you so much, I expect perfect attendance from here on out young lady." Leo pulled her into a hug, beaming with pride.

"Hey, I was late because of these two, and you need to stop being so lazy, I know you're planning to take a couple of cat naps later in the day." Nana reached over and pulled on the cat's ear. "Besides, he has…."

As Nana whispered in his ear Leo's face switched from annoyance to curiosity to confusion and his cat-like eyes kept darting at him. "So super strength?"

Nana laughed and continued to whisper.

The cat blinked. Once. Twice. Thrice.

"What?" What few birds had dared to return flew away once more.

XXXX

The Principal's office was one of those old temporary single room buildings that were moved into place, complete with the metal ramp that echoed no matter how softly it was walked upon. It was split in two by cubicle walls along the center, separating the office with a desk that looked way too small for a man of Leo's stature.

The other side was more relaxed, closer to a simple living room with two couches separated by a small wooden coffee table.

Leo dominated one of the couches with Eri sipping on a cup of hot chocolate sat in what little space was left. While he and Nana sat opposite the lion-shaped man. "So, just to put all this insanity into one sentence." Leo coughed and directed a clawed finger toward him. "You and Eri come from several years in the future because this cute little girl's quirk activated, furthermore, you are the inheritor of One for All of your generation, and seek to grab the mantle of Number one hero and become a pillar of peace of Justice as your master was?"

"Uhh, yea, that's pretty much it." Apparently, it was that easy. "But aren't you being a bit too accepting of this?"

"I'm still waiting to wake up from my nap, but that's not happening and Nana has my trust, despite some of her friends." He scratched at his chin, and let out a deep purr like growl. "Besides, even if you get past Nana's quirk, you also have knowledge of All for One, and plenty of physical evidence."

He motioned to his school I.D, phone, and a few bills that hadn't been printed yet that were scattered on top of the table.

"I'm still having a hard time believing it myself," He gripped the tea in his hand the last remnants of its heat still holding on. If the master that All Might loved so much was here maybe she'd be able to help him too? He looked to Nana, who was likewise staring into her cup, lip twitching into a smile. "So, what should I do?"

"That depends on you," Leo shifted his stance so that his arms rested on his knees, his lips twisting into a feral smile filled with fangs. "Will you follow the road to the future you know? Or will you take hold of the chance given you and forge a new fate?"

 **AN: As I said last time, I will need to focus on a few OCs to make the story coherent. I** appologize **if they're not interesting, but I'm doing my best to try and make them interesting.**

 **The first of them is Leo Shuzin, he basically looks like** Leomon **from** digimon **but in a suit :d I have an image of him taking a nap with Eri stuck in my head as something cute.**

 **His quirk is King of the Jungle: He has all the abilities of a lion.**

 **Likes: Fish, being lazy, children, naps, working towards a better future, and JUSTICE!**

 **Dislikes: Being woken up from his naps, Lazy Students, those who waste their potential, Sorahiriko (Gran Torino)**

 **Height: 7'2**

 **Weight: Absolute Unit**

 **Should I do more Bios like this as I introduce more OCs (There will be** atleast **a few next** chapter **)? And some actual interactions between Izuku and Nana!**


	3. Chapter 3

"I, I don't know."

In just a few hours his life had taken a change so drastic he was still reeling, the shock of which was finally starting to sink in. He was in the past. Before he was born before his mom was born before All Might was All Might. There was so much he could change just by being here. What if he made things worse? What if someone he knew didn't get born because he changed one little thing?

What was he supposed to do? If he tried to keep things the same could he? What about Eri, she deserved a chance to grow up into an adult. But if he tried to change things could me make them better? Would his friends still get born? There were so many things to consider.

He looked towards Leo, showing more than a few teeth in what could be called a smile paw outstretched like he was holding the world in his hand. It was clear what the founding hero of U.A. wanted him to do, he wanted a chance to make the future even better, maybe things were already different, to different for his future to become real.

Eri was still sipping on the hot chocolate, stars in her eyes, as though it was the most amazing thing in the world. Just being here with her was going to change everything,

When he looked at Nana, a smile appeared on her face and she shrugged. This was the master All Might thought so highly of, he was right about at least two things about her, she had a wonderful smile, and she was beautiful. How different was the world now that they had met? "What should I do?"

"How should I know?" she raised a single eyebrow, her smile twisting into a smirk, that caused her nose to twitch. Her grey eyes shimmered with a life of their own it was so much like the look All Might had when he was trying to motivate someone. "I don't know what you should do, I barely know what I want to do let alone should."

"Oh, right, sorry," he forgot that she was about his age. Well, he didn't forget, she didn't look like an adult. "I just thought that since you taught All Might."

"That I'd have some sagely advise or something?" She elbowed him in the ribs, letting out a small chuckle. "Oh, well I know. You want to be a hero right?"

He nodded.

"Then do you think you could stop yourself from saving someone?"

No. Even when he tried to hold back, even when he knew it was dangerous his body just moved on its own. If he could save someone there was no way that he could just sit back and watch them.

"You can't can you?" Nana's hands pressed into the couch between them as she leaned in close her grey eyes wide and full of life. "Even if you knew that person was supposed to die, so I don't think you have much of a choice about keeping the future the same, so might as well try to help us and make the future better right? You are a hero aren't you?"

"Izuku is hero," Eri's soft voice struck like thunder making his heart swell with purpose. That was right, he was in the past. He could stop things like what happened to Eri from ever happening, stop Mirio from losing his quirk. Maybe, he could even stop some villains from becoming villains. There was so much he could make better.

"Well said, girls." Leo gave a purr that was half a chuckle, his paw extending across the table, hanging in the air waiting for him to take it. "What do you say Izuku? Want to join my school and step forth onto the path of a better tomorrow once more?"

There was no hesitation. Leo's great paw envolved his hand and they shook on it. What was he supposed to say? He was a U.A. student again, at least in spirit. "I'll do my best sir."

Leo's grip strengthed, and he pulled him halfway across the table, that purr turning into a growl that had his smiling lips twitching. "Brave men and women have been doing their best for generations. Our best isn't enough, we need to go beyond, we need-"

"Plus Ultra?" The words slipped from his mouth and brought a smile onto his face. "We need to go even further beyond, Plus Ultra."

"Plus Ultra?" Leo purred, releasing his hand and folding his arms and scratching at his chin. "I like it, that might be our new school motto."

"I can't take credit for it, it's what All Might used to say." He muttered flexing his hand, Leo had one hell of a grip.

"Well, now he can say it again when he attends U.A.!" Leo slammed both of his palms to his knees then shot up. "As for the here in the now. I'll get to work on your paperwork, accepting you into the school shouldn't be too hard, but would you be alright if I made you and Eri siblings? Only have to make one family form then."

"Wait, you're going to forge our citizenship?" How had he not thought of that as an issue before? What was he going to do for a house? And food? Or anything?

Leo shook his head, his great mane flowing like it was in a windstorm. "Only about two thirds of the population has proper citizenship, society is finally back in a place where they can start keeping track of things like that once again, despite movements to get everyone documented especially the kids, it's not uncommon for orphans to appear with little more than a name and no history, getting you two into the system won't be illegal. Besides keeping the fact that you're from the future a secret will make all of our lives easier."

"Oh, okay. Well, Eri, what do you say?" She looked over to him, it was easy to see the fear the still gripped at her. She was far too young to be so afraid. But she now carried that spark of hope Mirio had given her. "Do you want to be my little sister?"

"Does that mean Izuku is big brother?" Both Nana and Leo let out an aww at her overflowing innocence and purity.

He nodded. "Yea, I'll make sure you're safe."

Silence drifted between them, Eri content to just stare at him. Then she gave a small nod. "Kay."

"Well then, now that that's sorted out. Nana, take Izuku to your class. I'll uh, give him a note explaining things. Wait, first go see if there are any spare uniforms in the nurse's offices, then go to class, unless you're hungry, if you do, bring me back something. Eri too, I'll watch her. No need to thank me." Leo scribbled on a piece of paper and handed it to him.

It was a messy scrawl that looked like a child wrote it and barely legible.

"That should give me enough time to get the forms in order." His shoulders slumped, "And find a place for you two to stay," Shoulders slumped again. "And budget in two more mouths to feed." His paw fell onto his face and he let out a moan that turned into a growl, then into a cry. "There goes my nap for the day."

There was something unearthly about seeing a giant man throwing a tantrum about not being able to take a nap, but it was nice to see how human The Lion of Justice actually was.

"Oh quit moaning you overgrown pussycat." Nana stood, pulling him up by the arm. "Now come on, I don't want to miss any more class today."

XXXX

Construction provided the background noise as they walked, crews still working diligently on attempting to complete the glass structure, it was a testament to their skill that the building was still standing sixty years from now.

With the main building partially useable many of the classes and tech facilities were placed into temporary buildings that were moved from offsite, some still resting on their wheels as though they were ready to be moved at a moments notice.

The only thing that marked the Nurse's office from the other buildings was the large red cross that was splattered across the door frame, still wet as a gravity still had sway on the larger drops that made their way to the ground.

"So, how do you know Recovery girl?" Izuku asked as they neared the building. Trying to ignore the presence of armed guards that were watching his every move was rather difficult. History books claimed that the military was there to ease the public into allowing people to use their quirks for the good of society. But he couldn't help but feel like there was something more.

Many of the first heroes were from the military, so he should relax. Besides, it worked out for the best.

"Oh, she's our neighbor," Nana ducked under the guardrail then up, skipping the ramp altogether. "She used to heal Sora's wounds whenever he got hurt fighting thugs." Her smile brightened and her voice lowered. "Don't tell them but he has the biggest crush on her, I'm surprised something hasn't happened yet. Wait, are they a sweet old couple in your time?"

"I don't think so?" He hadn't even seen them in the same room, let alone ask them about it, it wasn't like every person that was around the same age knew each other right? It was a miracle that out of every person out of any possible age he ended up right next to her. He followed her lead and stepped up onto the ramp.

The door swung open, a giant appeared in its stead, so large that the person's head was obscured, somehow they managed to find a school uniform big enough to fit over him. The creature's hands were covered in a thick black fur and it's feet ended in two large hooves. It was holding a bag that looked comically small close to its chest.

"Remember!" Recovery girls voice echoed from inside followed by a grunt, "Because of your size you'll need to take three pills every six hours."

"Thank you," the giant squeaked its voice not fitting its massive body at all. A moment later the creature ducked down, revealing a large bull ox head. It's horns stuck straight forward nearly a foot were capped by tennis balls. The student gasped when he saw them. "Oh, I'm sorry, excuse me."

The Bull bowed, and tiptoed past them, still clutching the small bag in his hands. His posture was poor like he was trying to make himself as small as he could, eyes kept down.

The inside of Recovery Girls office it was pure chaos, boxes stacked to the ceiling dominated nearly half the room and the lone medical bed looked to be doubling as a desk for Chiyo as she continued to move the boxes. A can of red paint sat on top of a locker in the back.

"Welcome to The U.A. storage and box area, on aisle one you'll find boxes and a woman currently having her third mid-life crisis trying to figure out how on earth her life got her to this point." Chiyo slammed another box into place and blew a loose strand of her hair out of her face to little effect. She turned to them, putting on a smile that told the world she was sick of this and rested her elbow on a box. "Oh, Nana and half the reason why Nana was late, what can I do for you two? I hope you're here to help me make this place workable?"

"Uhh, no, Izuku's just here to get a uniform," Nana spoke for him but then flexed into a wink. "But I can move some boxes while you two play dress up!"

"You're a life saver," Chiyo grumbled pushing some of her long blond hair back into place. "And Izuku was it?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Hands at his sides he bowed at the waist. "It's nice to meet you ma'am thank you for your help ma'am."

Chiyo snorted and pointed towards the back area of the room. "Well aren't you a respectful one, come on the boxes with the uniforms are over here, while we're at it lets get your physical out of the way as well."

"Physical?" His voice cracked, only adding to the growing blush on his face. "Here? Now?" With Nana in the room, with an attractive woman?

"Yes now, all students have to get one, and Nana won't peak, she'll be busy moving boxes. And believe me you will not be the weirdest looking boy I've done this for today." Despite his protest, Chiyo pressed the edge of her clipboard into his back, forcing him forward and into an area mildly out of sight by a wall of boxes.

It was easier to get undressed in front of her if he pictured her as the nice old lady he knew she was. Height, weight, and a dozen or so other measurements later and he was still standing in nothing but his underwear while Chiyo scribbled notes like a mad woman.

"Why does it look like your hands and arms look like they've been broken and put back together about five times?" She prodded one of his scars he got from fighting Shoto and dragging it up along the break he got saving Kota. Her eyes grew cold. "You're not a pit fighting buddy of Sora's are you?"

Just how much of a delinquent was Gran Torino? "No nothing like that, I promise."

She hummed, as though deciding whether or not to believe him. "Then where'd you get them?"

"It's because of my quirk, I'm still learning to use it correctly," He muttered, trying to ignore the pen tracing yet another scar, he didn't even remember where he got that one from. "But I'm getting better at it, so I shouldn't be destroying my arms anymore."

"Huh-huh, so you got all these scars from learning to use your quirk," she sat back up onto her stool and folded her legs. "You must have been pretty determined to put yourself through that, but I'll make a note that you're reckless. And your quirk is what? Super strength? And it injures you?"

"Yes, ma'am." Did she know about one for all? "But it's not activated all the time, and if I go all that's when I hurt myself. So I can use it safely in moderations."

"Woah." He looked up to see Nana standing behind Chiyo, one hand on her hip as she looked him up and down. "Your face so doesn't suit your body."

He yelped, covering his body as quickly as he could before reaching for his shirt. "What happened to no peaking?"

"You scream like a girl," Nana stuck her tongue out. "And I'm not peaking, that would mean I'm trying to sneak, I'm observing, and I heard you talking about your quirk."

"Oh, what do you know about it?" Chiyo leaned back to look at Nan,

"It's basically like my quirk, but I have a hunch his has a bit more oomph." Nana flexed her muscle.

"Ahh, so his body can't handle all the extra power during activation, I'll make a note of that as well," More scribbling on her notepad. "Well then Izuku, that's about all I can do for you here, but I'd like to get some X-rays of your…." She paused pointing to his arms and legs. "Let's go with the whole body so I can be aware of any bones that are at risk of breaking again."

"Yes, Ma'am." He mumbled pulling his T-shirt on. "Oh, and the little girl I'm with is with Leo, do you think you could give her a check-up? She's been through a lot."

Chiyo sighed, "I better make sure that big fluffball isn't just lazing about watching those old Sentai shows again."

They left once he was fully dressed, his hero uniform contained in a standard shopping bag.

"Does, Chiyo know about One for All?" He asked barely over a whisper, trying to make sure there was no one that could overhear them. It felt so weird having so many people know about the quirk. How many more people knew about it?

"Nope, but she does know I have two quirks something she keeps a secret. Well kind of." Nana shrugged. "I think she's working on an explanation that will cover both of them so I can be more open about it."

"Oh," He blinked looking over the area once more. "So, what is your quirk?"

She smiled. "It's really cool, I can see Emotions."

"What? How?" Was that why people trusted her word so much? Or why she mentioned seeing his spark and Eri's fear?

"Well, it's kind of like seeing a bunch of colors around a person, kind of like a mood ring but it actually works. And the colors are kind of random like yellow is fear, but orange is courage, red is anger, but pink is love. The bigger that color the stronger the feelings. It's really useful for finding bad guys." She punched him in the arm sticking her tongue out once more. "So don't get a crush on me or else I'll know."

 **AN: Man, between Ms. Joke and Nana I sure am writing a lot of trolly female leads (And I love it). Anyways, hey look I gave Nana a second quirk. I call it Mood for All.**

 **OC character bio. (For the only one revealed this chapter, and my second anthropormorphic character I promise he's the last of them)**

Ushimaru: Gentle soul in a giants body.

Age: Seventeen

Height: 7'7"

Weight: Small four-door car.

Quirk: Bullitude: He can do everything a bull ox can do.

Likes: Reading, silence, large open areas.

Dislikes: Tight spaces, violence, his glasses getting crushed.


	4. Chapter 4

By the time they got to class the day was nearly over.

Their classroom was located on the ground floor of the main building, the sound of construction buzzing from above them. Ladders, scaffolding, and various construction equipment littered what would once be the clean well-lit hallways that he knew.

Nana stopped in front of the large door that extended nearly twenty feet up, to accommodate those with quirks that made them that large. It was plain, lacking any real markings save for a note that someone had taped to the window, claiming to be class A.

"I think this is it." She shrugged placing her hand on the door. "I really do wish they would have told us who our teacher was, but oh well I'm sure things will be-"

The door slammed open with enough force that the windows across the hall shook. A tall woman with straight black hair held in a ponytail that stretched down to her waist leaned forward, hands on her hips as she glared at Nana, eyes hidden behind a pair of reflective aviators. Metallic pipes jutted out and down from her shoulder blades like a miniature set of chrome wings. Her tank top also made her less than modest bust easily noticeable.

"Who the fuck are you?" Her breath smelled like artificial grape the kind that came from cheap gum, and a scarred eyebrow peered out from her reflective lenses. A pair of dog tags slipped from her cleavage as she swayed back and forth between the two of them. "I only have one missing trainee, not two. So one of you needs to get the fuck in here and the other needs to piss off."

"Uhh, I'm Nana Shimura." she blinked nose scrunching up and leaning away from the woman. "And are you the teacher?"

The woman smacked her lips, blowing a purple bubble of gum at Nana. "I'm Tenri Iida, your homeroom teacher. And you're late, greenhorn, and that makes me very very happy. And you oh so very miserable."

"Oh, we have a note!" Nana took a step back, placing her hand against his back and pushing him forward, right into Tenri's glare. "And this is Izuku, he's in your class now. Go on Izuku give her the note."

Iida? Like Tenya Iida? Was this his grandmother? She didn't seem anything like Tenya, well maybe a little bit, with the hair color and the metal pipes coming out from her shoulders did look like Tenya's engines.

"Well? Let's see it?" She stood crossing her arms, that single eyebrow appearing once more and a wicked scowl that would do Vlad King proud dominated her face as she chewed angrily.

"Right!" Where did he put it? Not there, not there, Oh! There it is!

She snatched the paper from his fingers the moment it was exposed, growling at the messy scrawl. "That stupid cat. He said no more than nine. Nine not ten. I'm not a babysitter and I'm sure as hell not a teacher." Tenri balled the note up, tossing it over her shoulder. "Alright, love birds! You two have the pleasure of sharing a desk, and you'll be joining me after class for some well-deserved suffering!"

With that she snapped back around, military boots stomping with her every step.

What the hell did he get himself into?

Nana pushed his arm, a smile filled with mirth as she wiggled her eyebrows at him. "Perv"

"What? What did I do?"

She walked past him, turning her head to look him in the eyes. "You know what you did."

XXXX

The afternoon sun was no more forgiving than its noontime brother, bearing down onto them with the kind of heat that clung to his hair, making it slick with sweat and grease. A harness was strapped to his chest, several cables led back to a chain that was hooked with two other chains to a larger one. Nana stood to his right, and beyond that Sora was looking done with the week.

"So, umm, why are you here?" He leaned forward trying to get a better look at the black eye and broken lip that marred Gran Torino's face. How much of that was from the morning when Leo-sensei gave him a Dropkick of Justice? And how much was new.

"Iida-sensei punched me for saying that she had nice tits." Sora rubbed his nose and wiped the sweat from his forehead. "She's kind of a bitch."

"Don't you forget it!" Iilda-sensei called from behind them as she set up their punishment. It was more strength training than anything else. All Might had done something similar with him during those months of preparing his body for One for All. Only she was attaching them to a fully loaded dump-truck. "I am a married woman, I do not need some smartmouth punked flirting with me on the job!"

"Which is why she wears a tank top that shows off her tits," Sora muttered, tugging at his harness.

Nana hummed between them, bouncing on her feet as she prepared for their punishment. Technically neither of them did anything wrong besides ending up on their sensei's bad side. But that was just par for the course really. "That's what you get for being an asshole."

"Whatever, it's not like she even wants to teach."

"Alright, maggots!" The chain went slack, then became taut, pulling him back an inch. He looked back to see Iilda-sensei's hair vanished into the cockpit of the dump truck. His back already hurt just looking at the thing. She slammed her hand onto the hood, blowing a bubble and then smiling ear to ear. "This bad boy weighs twelve tons when empty, add another five tons of dirt to that and we have a sweet seventeen tons that you're going to be dragging all the way over to the other side of the of the construction zone."

"Failure to get it there by the time I finish grading these papers will result in your swift and immediate expulsion!" She slammed the door shut.

This felt familiar.

"We need to work together." He leaned forward, bending his knees and testing the resistance. "If we time our pulls we should be able to get it rolling, after that we need to pace ourselves."

"Assuming that bitch doesn't have the breaks on." He was much nicer as an angry old man.

"I'll follow your lead Izuku!" Nana flexed her arm, smiling like she was trying to show off all her teeth. She got down so that her hands her fingers were barely touching the dirt, it was a stance that sumos often used, to maximize the explosive power of the legs.

He matched her stance, Sora followed in kind. Breath in, breath in, exhale out, breath in, breath in, exhale out. With his lungs filled to their maximum, and his heart pumping blood like this was a fight he grit his teeth. "Three, Two, One, Go!"

The chains snapped taunt once more, groaning like the very metal it was made of was ready to snap at a moments notice. But that sound was nothing compared to the grunts they were letting out. Sora's face was already red through sheer effort, his breath coming out like an elephants trumpet. Nana did not fare much, her face twisted in frustration, her feet doing little more than sliding against the ground.

Even with the right leverage, good friction and three of them, the truck didn't so much as budget.

Sora stopped first, running a hand through his hair and flicking the sweat to the ground. He gave a deep breath then looked back at the truck glaring at it. "Hey, I have a crazy idea, why don't you two use your super strength quirks?"

"We can, but it kind of just comes in bursts and stuff, I'd probably end up breaking a leg or something by using it to jump or something." Nana fell to her but, looking up at the sky with her tongue out. "I'm still not used to it."

She was like him. At least he wasn't the only one to have struggled with One for All's power boost before. There was no one around, and their sensei was still in the truck. "How long have you had it?"

Her face lost the usual pep for a moment, then it kicked right back up again. "About two years now, been working out a lot to build up the strength to use it." Again she flexed her muscle at him, showing off that feminine muscle that was bursting with power. "You?"

"Almost a year, but are we even allowed to use our quirks?"

"We're at a school designed to train us to use our quirks to fight crime, I think we're allowed to use them. And if not, this is stupid, I'd be better off on my own." Sora grunted, rolling his shoulder. Frustration oozed off him, burying the determination that was hidden underneath the surface.

That made sense, but with two One for All quirks, this would be easy. But maybe Nana didn't know how to use full cowl, or something similar, but didn't she use it when she fought against him? "Can you not use One for All all over Nana?"

"Huh? What do you mean all over? I can just use little bursts, otherwise, I can hurt myself pretty bad. Same thing happens to you right?" She crawled up to her knees.

"Normally yes, but it doesn't do that if you spread it around your whole body. Limit it to what you can use safely and then hold it there." He gave a breath, letting Full Cowl cover him in 8% of One For All's power. His body crackled with energy, and that familiar feeling of being able to do whatever he put his mind to gushed out from him.

"Okay," Nana shooked her hands, hoping between both feet and taking a short quick breath. "That sounds doable. I think I can do that, just gotta spread the love." Another breath and she stilled, like the calm before the storm. Hands twitched, muscles flexed, and her hair blew in the wind.

"Try just a bit at a time, the lowest amount you can summon, then grow it, all over, don't focus on one part of your body and just let it cover you." The memories of falling into that dumpster all night flashed through his mind. Even with the realization Gran Torino had given him, he still had to put some effort into learning it.

The transformation was never meant to be a major one. But it was easy to see that something had changed with Nana. And the moment she opened her eyes, that seemed to shine with power, it confirmed it. What had taken him a full night of training she had done in five minutes. Maybe they weren't completely the same after all.

"Woah," she breathed, a smile growing on her face as she flexed her hands. "This feels amazing. You're a great teacher Izuku, you have to tell me some of your other tricks."

That was kind of it actually.

"Alright, I feel like I can do this myself!" She got down in the same position, her feet digging into the dirt. "Try to keep up!"

She gave no warning and exploded forward, the vibrating at the sudden tautness that sprang through it. He joined in a moment later. One step turned to two, two into eight, and soon they were sprinting towards their goal, the moment of the truck and their raw power pushing them forward with every step.

And Nana was laughing all the way. All Might was right, she really did have a wonderful smile. Sora was far less amused, as he had to struggle to keep up, his quirk did not work so well when he was chained to a truck.

When they reached their goal, all three of them fell to the ground panting, he didn't even hear the truck door open, only becoming aware of Iilda-sensei when she glared down at them, hands on her hips and the sun reflecting off her glasses.

"I'll be damned, I didn't think you'd actually do it." She blew a bubble, smiling as she smacked her lips again. "Congratulations Maggots, I won't be sending you packing today after all. But just so you know, you raised that bar pretty high, I wonder if any of your classmates will be able to reach it."

 **AN: Author is sick and produced short chapter this week. Author also struggled this chapter so double reason for short chapter. Please forgive.**

 **Also I have a question for you guys. Do you want me to focus on the characters I have already. (With Leo and now Tenri Iida being the only major OCs) or do you want me to show Izuku's class? I'm asking this because I realized that most of my OCs can be excluded from the story and it'd still work if not be better, the only one that actually matters to the story is Leo actually. (Btw, I love my giant lazy cat boi)**

 **Tenri Iida: Former biker for justice, questions who the hell thought it was a good idea to give her a full time job as a teacher.**

 **Age: Twenty-Eight**

 **Height: 5'9**

 **Weight: none of your damn business!**

 **Quirk: Engine. Using the engines on her shoulder blades she can propell herself forward, even obtaining flight! Her fuel is grape juice!**

 **Likes: Bikes, drinking, gum, poker, chains. Her husband.**

 **Dislikes: Kids. Teaching. Waking up before noon. Anti-quirk laws.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Leo! That's enough! You know what you signed up for." A cold voice snapped from inside leo's office. It wasn't yelling, or shouting, it just boomed with a presence that demanded respect and held an unquestionable authority. "I'll do what I can, but you need to prove to everybody that this isn't a waste."

"But you don't believe it will work do you?" Leo's whisper was firm and resonated like a growl. He might have lost a battle, but the war he was fighting was far from over.

Nana grabbed his arm, keeping him from knocking on the door, she bit her lip and shook her head. Whatever was going on in there did not sit well with her. But that's where Eri was, he left her in Leo's office for the better part of a day.

"I believe your heart is in the right place, but the military is the best place for those that wish to use their quirks for good." The building shook, and the handle turned. "You're walking a thin line Leo, I might not be able to bail you out of things go badly."

The door turned opened, revealing a pink haired woman that was dressed in a military uniform. Her posture was perfect, and her stance one was of strength, it was the woman that spoke after Leo-sensei did earlier this morning, an unimpressed scowl was on her face as she looked at the three of them with cold green eyes.

"Perhaps you should teach your students not to eavesdrop." Ms. Haruno raised an uncaring eyebrow at them as she turned sharply down the metallic ramp, hands behind her back, despite her relative petite form, the structure shook and groaned as though someone much heavier walked upon it.

Inside the building Leo rested his head against the far wall, leaning against it, a low growl escaping him with every breath. Despite his massive size, he looked like a toddler that had been put in time out. His great paw gestured them in. "Ahh, Nana, Izuku, Punk-for-brains, come on in, I was just finishing up for the day."

"What's wrong Leo-sensei?" Nana was the first through the door, moving to comfort the overgrown cat like they were family by placing a single hand on the tan suit he wore.

"Did someone forget to take out your litter box?" Sora shot back, still moving closer to the man. "Or maybe you're just not used to working eight hours straight and you're just cranky because it's pass your-"

"Sora!" Nana sneered, glaring at their blonde companion, her voice a harsh whisper like the angry wind before a coming storm. "Not a good time!"

"Why do you always take his side!" Sora replied in his own harsh whisper like they were trying not to let Leo hear. "No mention about how he dropped kick me this morning, or how he called me punks for brains, besides this is male bonding, we make each other feel better by teasing each other." He turned towards him. "Right, Izuku?"

"I uh, well I don't really know that is." Kacchan used to do that a lot to him, but that was mostly just bullying, but his other male friends didn't do it. Probably. "I don't think so?"

"Hey, hey, hey, save the fighting for the crime!" Leo spun, slapping his cheeks into a smile. He rolled his large shoulders and walked towards his desk. "Sa-," He readjusted his tie and coughed. "Ms. Haruno, was just reminding me that this is not final and that while people might trust me, they do not trust my students or hell half of my teachers."

He tossed Sora a newspaper that had been sitting on his desk, the title read, "U.A, the Lion of Justice's private war on crime!"

"Fresh off the press," Leo sneered, collapsing down onto his desk with his paws rubbing into his eyes. "Not even a day and I'm being accused of training my own private army, with kids! Kids! Child soldiers! Me!" His anger faded and he ruffled his mane before slapping his jaws and tugging a whisker. "Doesn't help that already two students were caught using their quirks to rob someone."

What? He wanted to ask why, how, when, where, and what. His lips moved but not a sound came from him. A U.A. student, doing something like that? He couldn't even picture one of his old classmates doing something like that.

"Well, what do you expect when most of your students are from the gangs you busted?" Sora tossed the paper back on the desk. "Just expel the delinquents and focus on kids that give a damn like Nana, and Broccoli. Hell expel me to, I can do a hell of a lot more-"

Leo gave a laugh that lacked humor so much it sounded more like a rockslide. "You don't seem to understand the position that most of these students are in. For most of them, this isn't just their last chance, it's their only chance. I expel them they go to jail, if they're lucky they get tried as a child, only to end back in there. Here I can try to inspire them, try to show them that they can do good and that there is good worth fighting for."

"Jail doesn't do that." Leo sat back at his desk, rolling his massive shoulders and gave a long sigh. "Jail shows them that there is nothing for them but a life of crime." He cracked a toothy smile. "Besides, punks like you are the best scrappers I could get my hands on, need that hot-headed show-boat attitude to inspire others and show the public that we are fighting."

This wasn't in the history books. He always managed U.A. being filled with hopes and possibilities ever since it was first built, as the unquestionable birthplace of heroes where everybody inspired to go to. Not this empty shell being filled by on the back of one man. The founder was kind of amazing. If All Might was the Pillar of Justice, then the sacrifices that Leo was making were the foundation.

"I just need one year with as many promising heroes coming out of my school as I can get and then we can start making that difference." He was all smiles now, beaming with the pride of a lion and all its majestic nature. "Thanks for hearing to this old man groan, about youth and what not, but what brings you three to my office?"

"Oh!" He took a step forward, hand scratching the back of his head. "Well I just wanted to pick Eri up, and umm, find out what I'm doing for a home, and food, and other stuff."

Leo shrunk, sinking back in his chair and slowly sliding down it while sucking on his lips. "Right, housing and other stuff."

"Leo!" Nana stomped her feet, "You forgot to do that didn't you?"

"What? No! I just didn't get to all of it!" He continued to slide down in his chair shrinking away from Nana as she advanced towards him. "I have his and Eri's citizenship papers, but it's a lot of working trying to find space for a pair of orphans, and Izuku's at the age where he can live on his own so funding for that kind of a thing is limited, and I uhh. OH!"

Leo slammed a paw onto his desk a smile on his face that looked more at home on a cat statue than a grown cat-man. "I know! He and Eri can stay with me, that way I can pick his brain more. That and Eri and I have really bonded you know, she's a big fan of the original power rangers, and I uhh, well its kind of the only real option given how short notice it is."

"You probably just filled out the citizenship paperwork and decided to reward yourself by relaxing huh?" Nana glared, palms on the desk on her tippy toes to properly look Leo in the eyes. "I can see your guilt sensei."

"Hey, have you ever tried to find a place for two kids to live in just a single day? It's not as easy as it sounds, I can do cheap and available but not ones that are safe especially for a little girl like Eri," Leo tried to smile through whatever withering glare Nana was giving him, but couldn't hold out so long. His ears flattened and he lowered his head. "Look, I'm sorry I'll try to find them a real place but for now my home is the best place for them. I'll eventually figure out someplace for them."

"Have you thought about dorms?" The words flew out of his mouth before he even thought about it. All eyes were on him in the space between heartbeats, had he really been so quiete this whole time that they forgot he was here? "Well, I mean, it would solve a lot of problems having dorms on campus, like curfew, and security, and it would help with bonding with other students so we can have better teamwork."

"As if you'd catch me living in a dorm." Sora shrugged then rolled his neck, heading towards the door. "Anyways I've been here long enough, catch ya later fuzzball."

"Hey! Wait up!" Nana spun on her heels, bouncing after Sora, she spun again, her head the only thing visible as her body passed through the door. She gave him a giant smile, grey eyes shining like silver. "I'll see you tomorrow Izuku! It was nice meeting you, let me know if Leo messes up and we can beat him up! Bye!"

"Yea!" He raised his hand, but she was already out the door. "Bye."

"Honestly, those two really know how to put some grey in my first." Leo slumped back into his chair and sunk down into it taking a deep growl like breath that shook the floor. He smacked his lips, staring at him for a few moments before letting out a long growl. A clawed finger waved about the air. "As for your dorm idea, it's great, I hadn't even considered it, and I'd loved to do it, but both time and money are an issue right now. I need to prove to the world that we need more heroes, that quirks can be used for good. Maybe once we're not teetering on the brink of failure I'll be able to get some dorms built."

"Don't you have someone with a building quirk?" He stood proudly this time, with his shoulders back. This U.A. wasn't the one he knew, but it was the one he had now, and this time he could help make it better. "The U.A. dorms I was in were built in three days thanks to pro heroes with quirks that could be used to build."

Leo blinked from his slouched position, a purr preluding his smile like the calm before the storm. "Heroes, that do more than fight? Boy, you keep making the future look brighter and brighter. Got any other ideas I can borrow to help people understand us?"

He paused, for the most part, U.A. rarely did anything with the public outside of the occasional press conference U.A. didn't really deal with the public, and they even had a press wall to keep out the press. But there was one thing. "Every year we held a sports festival where the students would compete against each other, it was televised and got more views than other sports events. So something like that might help?"

"That sounds," Leo leaned forward, his purr rumbling like thunder without sound and there was a feral look in his eyes as his mane began to stand on its end. "Beyond perfect! A showcase! A race showing the public that we're not just blowing steam! Ha!" He stomped his feet on the ground shaking the building once more. "I love it!"

He reached into the desk pulling out a stack of papers, slapping them onto the desk. "Now then, I filled out almost everything I could, all that you need to do is sign and everything will be done, you'll be a citizen, Eri will be your little sister, and technically speaking I'll be your legal guardian and sponsor so if you turn into a villain or commit tax fraud I'll be the first one they come after."

The pen was heavy in his hand, and not just because it was an oversized pen made for someone that was closer to eight feet tall than seven and had giant cat paws for hands, but because of what it represented. No small part of him was hoping that this was all just some dream and that he'd be waking up in the hospital anytime soon.

Was this what Sir Nighteye saw? It certainly wasn't how he saw his day going when he woke up in the morning. He placed the pen to the paper, slowly writing his name. Then it was done, he was officially part of this time. And hopefully, he'd do more good than harm. "Don't worry Leo-sensei, I'm sure that things will work out."

"Me too my boy, me too."

By the end of the month, sixty percent of the student students were no longer part of the program.

 **AN: I'm going to be honest, writing this story is a slow process, and sorry for the short chapter after such a long break. For my sake I'm going to be moving this story down from "Once every two weeks" to "Once a month" in terms of posting, this will give me more breathing room to work on it and hopefully increase the quality as well.**

 **I have two recs for you that I'd like for you to read.**

 **Mister Fahrenheit by MaethoMixup is a BNHA and Naruto crossover that I love it features Sakura falling into BNHA universe via portal and Bakugou being Bakugou. I enjoy it a lot.**

 **The next is one of my fics.**

 **Ups and Downs, which is a grown up Izuku x Nejire fic that's my take on a more realistic relationship.**

 **Before you go leave a review!**


End file.
